1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly adapted for electrically connecting an IC package or module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electrical connector assembly as disclosed in the parent application Ser. No. 15/069,976 discloses the locking member pivotally mounted upon the metallic frame to releasably lock the heat sink. Anyhow, it lacks the retention means thereof to prevent unlock mistakenly and inadvertently.
An improved electrical connector assembly is desired to efficiently retain the locking member in position without a risk of wrong unlatching.